


Lonely Freddy [Rewrite AU]

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Series: Rewrite AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Essentially Alec is trapped within Lonely Freddy, and the fake Alec, as well as trying to keep her mission a secret from her mom, but Hazel is there and tries to get him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: Hazel tries to dig up evidence of her big brother not being what he pretends to be.
Series: Rewrite AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Hazel smiled happily at her brother once he opened the door to his room. “Oh. Hello.” He said, leaving. Hazel followed, trying to get his attention. 

“Alec! Hazel! Come downstairs!” Their mother called upstairs.

Hazel followed her older brother, Alec, downstairs. “What do you think mom wants?” Alec shrugged. The two reached the bottom, their mother holding the keys. 

“So, what did you want?” Alec asked, seeming uninterested. Hazel held her hands together in anticipation. She looked up to her brother, who looked back at her. 

“We’ve decided to go to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza for Hazel’s birthday. I know you both loved that place.” 

Hazel clapped in excitement. Alec, not so much. A scowl was plastered on his face. “Why do we need to do this?” He groaned, and their mother’s calm smile turned into a frown. She pulled Alec into another room out of Hazel’s view. She waited patiently until they both came out. 

Alec was about to go back upstairs, when Hazel gently tugged on his shirt. He turned to her and asked “What is it?”

“Hey...would you like to switch personalities for a day?”

“Huh?” 

“I mean to annoy our parents.” She said. “I’ll be mean, and you’ll be nice.” The look on Alec’s face shifted from puzzled to agreeing. “We’ll do it on your birthday, okay?” She nodded happily. 

Finally, they agreed on something.

.

The next day, the family were at Freddy’s to prepare for the party. The two siblings noticed a strange little bear animatronic standing on a colorful stool. It had brown fur, with a speaker in the middle of its chest. It wore a small top hat and bow tie, which looked black at a distance, but was a deep shade of light blue. It stared into the distance with its blue eyes.

“Hey, what’s that?” She asked one of the employees, pointing to the tiny bear. “Oh, that’s Lonely Freddy. He was supposed to be a friend to lonely children, but there were so many problems we had to get rid of them.” The employee picked him him up and took him into the backroom.

Alec looked at the now empty stool. “I wonder why they needed to get rid of them.” He said “Me too.” Hazel replied, then excitedly pointed at something, tugging Alec’s coat. “Alec! Look!” 

What she was pointing at was the Yarg Foxy plush. Hazel saw Alec’s eyes light up, just as she expected. Hazel ran up to her mom and asked if they could set up the Ticket Tornado Game. 

“I don’t see why not.” And she turned to continue talking to the party prepper in front of her.

Hazel was happy. Her plan was to win a Yarg Foxy ticket on her birthday and give it to her brother. 

Surely, that can’t go wrong, right?

.

The day of her birthday arrived. All the kids at the party were in on her plan, and while she acted mean, they acted mean, too. Alec was the only one acting nice, and their parents were confused. When they left, the two laughed that their plan was working. She was happy her brother was enjoying himself, and now all she has to do was to collect the ticket and give him the prize. 

Hazel entered Ticket Tornado. Once it started up, she tried looking for it in the slew of tickets flying everywhere. She collected enough that she was sure she had it, but once she exited, she couldn’t find any Yarg Foxy tickets in her hands. She bent down to put the tickets into piles to look for it, but she heard the cry of Charlotte calling out:

“Hazel! There’s a ticket in your hair!”

In shock, she shuffled the extra tickets into her open arm and picked it out. To her surprise, it was the Yarg Foxy ticket she was looking for!

She ran towards the Prize Corner in excitement. She looked over to Alec, noticing his shocked face twisting into a face of anger. She felt his gaze at the Yarg Foxy ticket in her hand, and something in her was saying “ _He didn’t want you to grab it._ ”

She turned away and put the ticket down. Hazel pointed at the Yarg Foxy plush, and the employee behind the counter gave it to her, taking the ticket. She turned to Alec, but he wasn’t there.

“Alec?” She called out. She looked around and saw him grumpily lying on the wall. She walked over to him and tried handing the plush over to him. He slapped it out of her hand, and that same voice inside her said “ _He must’ve planned something else._ ” 

Hazel tried picking it up, but Alec snatched it off the floor. “How did you get that ticket?!” He shouted “There were no more in there!” 

“Did you _hide_ them?”

Alec’s face turned into shock. That told her everything. 

“You hid them, didn’t you?” Tears started to form in her eyes. “ _Why?_ Why did you hide them?” She chocked out. “Stop it! _Stop with that facade!_ ” He shouted.

The two got into a bad argument. Hazel tried to explain what she was doing, but it went through one ear and out the other. Alec kept yelling about her being a spoiled brat, something that confused her. This all culminated with him storming off, Hazel trying to follow him. 

She stopped and sat down at her table. She started crying. Why did he _hate_ her so much? All she wanted was for them both to get along.

A boy almost as old as her sat down next to her. “Are you okay?” She shook her head no. She explained what happened, and the boy patted her shoulder. The two started talking about their families, but she noticed that he kept leaving out parts of his story. His father called out to him, so he left with a wave and said “See you soon.” She waved back.

“See you soon, too.”

.

A few minutes later, Alec came back out. She ran back to him in excitement and gave him a big hug. He gave her a hug back. She looked up, and her heart sank a bit. 

His eyes looked cold. They were suddenly blue instead of brown. _Something was wrong._ She stopped hugging him.

She looked over to her parents. They were relieved to see him back without harm, while Hazel felt a aura that seemed to scream “ _This isn’t Alec._ ” She looked around, and noticed Charlotte looking terrified.

The Lonely Freddy they saw a few days before was jumping up and down, and an employee grabbed it, taking it away. Alec looked over as well and chuckled. “How’d that thing get out of the backroom?” Hazel shrugged, now knowing that her suspicions were correct. 

During the rest of the party, she regularly explored the pizzeria, looking for that strange Lonely Freddy, but had to return before suspicions would arise.

Everyone was sitting at the table, ready for Hazel to make a wish. Alec looked over to her and asked “What do you wish for?” She looked at him, then at her parents, then at the cake. She blows out the candles, thinking:

_ ‘I wish Alec was here.’ _


	2. Chapter 2

“Hazel? What are you doing?” Her mother asked. She had caught her just as she was about to put on her poncho. 

Hazel quickly turned to her mom “Oh...uh...I was just going outside.” She lied. Her mom nodded softly. “Just don’t be late for dinner. It’s your favorite. Baked potatoes with sour cream.” And she walked back into the kitchen. Hazel quickly left the house, still awkwardly shoving the poncho over her head.

She planned to look for that Lonely Freddy, suspecting that it had to do with Alec’s...”strange behavior”, which their parents just chalked it up to the joke they pulled on her birthday. They didn’t seem to notice that his eyes looked glazed over, or that his eyes were blue. 

Now, Freddy’s wasn’t far, in fact it was just a few minutes away. She entered Freddy’s with calm body language, but inside she was panicked. She looked around. No Lonely Freddy here. She peeked around the corner. Strangely, no one was there. It was like a ghost town. 

Hazel took one step in the main party room. Then another. She really was alone in this place. Then, she heard a door open.

She quickly ran around the room in a frantic attempt to not only find it, but also a place to hide.

It wasn’t in the Prize Corner.

It wasn’t under the tables.

It wasn’t behind the Ticket Tornado.

It wasn’t behind the curtains.

She realized something. The curtains! She quickly hid onstage behind them. She heard the employees talking about something, sweeping the floor, and leaving. She lifted part of the velvet curtains. They were gone, for now. 

She receded back behind it, and started worrying. Was she out of her mind? Was Alec really just playing a joke? Was she wrong?

She climbed out and ran out the door. She would have to return tomorrow. At least she would have dinner.

Baked potatoes with sour cream. Her favorite.

.

Alec was eating the meal with gusto. He usually hated these. She sat there in mild shock. “Um...Alec?” He looked over at her quickly, blue eyes suddenly focused on her. She quickly regained her composure.

“I thought you hated baked potatoes.”

His eyes widened slightly, but then went back to normal. It was like he was caught in a lie. He straightened his back and chuckled.

“Hazel, don’t be silly. You know I loved these.” He said. Hazel chuckled too. 

The two continued eating, but Hazel ate slowly, noticing that Alec's mouth was covered in sour cream. Even if he didn’t like dinner, he wouldn’t leave his mouth like that. She was feeling uneasy, but she didn’t know if it was the potatoes or the sinking feeling in her stomach.

“I’m not hungry anymore.” She suddenly called out, pushing the plate away from her. He looked at her, puzzled. “You don’t want it anymore?” She nodded. Not knowing what he would say, she stayed still. 

“Okay, I’ll have it.”

She nodded, and handed the plate to him. She left the kitchen and climbed up the stairs, and entered her room.

She flopped onto her bed in defeat. What was she going to do? She pulled off her poncho and rain boots, and decided to just go to bed.

She pulled the blanket over her and fell into a dreamless sleep.

.

It was an unending loop: She would go to Freddy’s, look for Lonely Freddy, hide, then return home for lunch or dinner. It was agony, especially since Alec was acting less and less like himself.

So, before she left that day, she turned to Alec, who was in the kitchen, and asked “Did you keep that Yarg Foxy plush?” Alec cocked his head to the side “What Yarg Foxy plush?” “The one we fought over.” Hazel held her breath. Alec looked at her, and she felt like she looked through her. “We never fought.”

Her heart felt like it would shatter. She put on her best smile and said “I must’ve been mistaken, then.” She put on her poncho and boots, and left the house.

She felt the urge to cry while on the way to Freddy’s. That boy wasn’t Alec. But if that wasn’t him, where was he? 

Hazel sighed as she entered once more. This time, she checked the backroom where Alec supposedly left from. She gently opened the door and looked around.

The colorful stool was there, but Lonely Freddy was gone. She searched the room thoroughly, but she couldn’t find it. 

She sighed and left, giving up. She was about to go home when she heard:

“Help!”

She turned her head to the voice. She shook her head in denial. No way there would...

“Help me!”

Then again...

“Help!”

She left the building to find the voice. She looked around, noticing a large dumpster leaning against the wall. Sure enough, she heard the cries for help in there.

She quickly ran over to the dumpster and forced it open. Was someone hurt? Do they need help?

She looked inside.

.

The inside was littered with eyes. Blue eyes. Dozens of Lonely Freddies were staring back at her. And they were all screaming.

All she could do was stare in shock. We’re these the Lonely Freddies the employees were talking about?

Then she heard a cry that sounded like her brother’s. She snapped out of it. “Alec?” She called out. “Hazel? Hazel!” The voice sounded relieved. She looked around “Alec, where are you?” She turned to leave, but she heard him say “I’m in here! I’m in the dumpster! Help!” 

She gently pushed the Lonely Freddies aside, and only stopped when she noticed one that looked different from the others.

It’s eyes were brown. It looked afraid and cold. And it sat up when it saw her. 

It cried out in his voice “Hazel!! It’s me!”

Hazel couldn’t take it anymore. Tears fell down her face as she picked up the Lonely Freddy that said her name.

“A-Alec?! Is that you?!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Yes! It’s me!” The Lonely Freddy (Alec) answered. Hazel started crying, holding him close. “Hazel? Are you okay?” He asked.

“Who did this to you?!” She sobbed out. “Who turned you into...into a Lonely Freddy!?” She looked down at him. She couldn’t read his expression, but she felt like he was in disbelief.

“You’re…worried about me?”

“Oh Alec, I’ve been worried  _ sick! _ ” She screamed “Someone who looks like you has taken your place, and mom and dad are ignoring everything about him!”

“What’s different about him?” He asked. She let out a long sigh. “His eyes are blue, and they’re glazed over. Like if he was a corpse…”

Alec stared back “And this imposter successfully convinced mom and dad that he’s  _ me? _ ” She nodded. “But...how did you know that he wasn’t me?” He asked “What else did he do?” Her thoughts were swirling. Should she tell him about the first day?

“He said we didn’t fight.” She finally answered. “He said he never kept the Yarg Foxy plush.” Alec nodded. She saw his head tilt down.

“...I’m sorry.” He choked out. “I’m sorry for shouting at you. I’ve been a terrible brother…” she held him closer, patting his head. “I should’ve known...if I had, I wouldn’t have taken all the tickets. If I had known, maybe things would’ve been different.” A long silence fell upon the two. Then, she heard him whisper something.

“Did I deserve this?”

Hazel was in disbelief. Why would he say that? “No, you didn’t!” She answered “You never deserved to turn into a Lonely Freddy!” He looked back up at her. “Hazel...what do we do now?”

“I’m taking you home, and we’re going to figure out how to get you back to normal!” She looked back into the dumpster. Should she keep it open so the rest of the Lonely Freddies wouldn’t be left in the dark? She looked back to Alec. She closed the dumpster just a bit, so light could go in. 

She left the dark alley behind Freddy’s and walked back home with Alec in her hands. She kept thinking about the fake Alec, the pit in her stomach growing larger.

How was she going to hide her discovery?

.

She hid the Lonely Freddy containing Alec’s soul under her poncho as she entered the house. The fake Alec was still sitting at the table, staring off into the distance. The moment the door closed, he walked over to her and smiled. “How was your walk?” He asked in a sweet tone.

“It was fine,” she lied, trying not to make eye contact. “I’m going to my room. Could you tell me when dinner’s ready?” He nodded and walked back to the kitchen. As soon as she heard him sit back down, she ran upstairs and pulled out Alec.

“Was that him?” He asked, and she nodded. “He’s acting nothing like me! How on earth did he convince mom and dad that he’s me?!” 

“I don’t know…” she entered the bathroom and locked the door. She placed him down on the edge of the tub and sat on her knees. 

“...How are we going to do this?” She asked. “I think he knows that something’s up.” Alec nodded. Hazel looked over to the clock. It’s almost dinner time, anyway.

She picked him up and placed him into the tub. While he sat in confusion, she turned on the water and started cleaning his head. 

“How long have you been in there?” She asked, scrubbing the dirt off his ears “You’re covered in fleas.”

“Almost a week or so.” He answered immediately. “A week? How long have you been trying to call for help?” She washed off the gunge surrounding his eyes and nose. “Was it the moment they took you away from Charlotte?”

“It was the moment I saw that imposter talking to you like he was  _ me. _ ”

“Was that why you tried to get Charlotte’s attention?”

“Almost.” He said, as Hazel wiped off all the water soaking his fur. “You should probably go downstairs. Dinner’s almost ready.” She nodded and stood up “But not without getting you out of sight.”

.

She walked downstairs, “Alec” standing at the bottom. She held the urge to ask questions as they entered the kitchen.

They both sat down and “Alec” quickly shoved the food in his mouth. Hazel elected to ignore it as she ate slowly. He quickly finished his meal and looked at her mother with his cold eyes. Hazel looked away and tuned out, messing around with the food.

“Alec” had returned to “his” room as Hazel washed her dish off and put it in the sink. She walked upstairs and entered her room, flopping onto bed. 

“Is everything alright?” The real Alec peeked out from behind the closet door. She mumbled softly into her pillow. 

He closed the door and walked over. She looked over to him “How did you guys switch bodies?” She asked. 

He climbed on “I’m pretty sure he hypnotized me, then switched once I answered the final question.” She sighed and lied down.

“How are we going to change you back to normal?” 

“I don’t know.”


	4. Chapter 4

She hated everything about him.

How he smiled like him as if he was her brother. How he talked as if he was her brother. How he pretends to be her brother!  _ He’s not her brother! Why won’t their parents see that?! _

Hazel punched her pillows in anger. How is he able to convince them that  _ he’s  _ her brother Alec when he doesn’t even act like him?

She stopped when she heard footsteps coming outside her room. She hid the real Alec inside her closet. She didn’t need to risk someone seeing him. 

She opened the door, noticing “Alec” pacing around “his” room. Hazel pulled at her nightgown; was he always outside at night? 

She was about to close the door when he noticed her. “What are you doing?” He asked. “I-I was just going to get a snack. I was hungry.” She lied. He nodded and re-entered “his” bedroom. 

She went downstairs and collected a few cookies. She quickly ran back upstairs and closed the door. 

The real Alec opened the closet. “You got cookies?” She nodded. “Can you eat?” He shrugged. The two passed cookies with each other and ate silently. “I  _ can _ eat.” He whispered in surprise.

The two finished their snack and Alec returned back to the closet. 

Hazel lied down onto her bed. She fell asleep quickly. 

.

Hazel woke up to the sound of Alec crying. What was going on? 

She opened the closet. Alec was lying in the fetal position, sobbing. His face was drenched with tears. How long has he been crying for? Did he have a bad dream? 

She held him in her arms, trying to calm him down. She patted his head and held him close. He gripped onto her arms as he let out another sob. 

“I-I just want this to end! When will I become human again?” He cried. Hazel couldn’t answer.

“That thing is perfect. Like a good little child. They never loved me...they only love you. And now,  _ they loved that imposter! _ ” Hazel stopped. Was this why he never talked to her? Were these his true feelings?

She didn’t stop holding him until he fell asleep. She never knew that this was how he felt. 

She placed him back into the closet and closed it, making sure to keep it opened a little bit. Then she flopped into bed. Was that how he felt about mom and dad? What did he do to make them favor her instead of him?

That struck a chord in her heart.  _ Favor. _ She was always a good kid, but so was Alec, even if he would lash out sometimes. He was just angry, just going through something. Why do they favor her more than Alec? 

He hadn’t done anything terribly wrong, so why do they favor her more than him?

“Do they...hate him?” 

Hazel didn’t want to believe it. No, they loved him! He was their son…

But then why was it so hard to believe? 

But she knew one thing. 

Alec was her brother. No matter what happens, she will always care for him.

.

Hazel didn’t leave her room. She didn’t like how the imposter marched around the halls. It was as if, when he was away from public eyes, he let himself go. 

She closed the door and saw Alec peek his head out from the closet. “Is he gone?” He asked. She shook her head no. 

She held him close once more. “When you’re human again, what do you want to do?” She asked. “When I become human, I’m going to give you a great big hug. It’s the least I could do.” He said. 

“I’m going to give you one, too.” She said. “But first we need to turn you back.” He nodded. “Once I’m human, I’m going to be a better brother.” 

“You already were, Alec. Mom and dad just don’t see it.” This reply made Alec go quiet. 

“I was so happy when we got along at the party. You were genuinely enjoying yourself there. I don’t know what caused that thing to swap bodies with you.” Alec started crying. But Hazel knew this wasn’t sadness.

“Thank you...you really are a good sister.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Alec, stop it!”

Hazel ducked as “Alec” tried to punch her. Something was wrong. He’s not pretending anymore. She dodged another attack. 

“Alec, why are you doing this??” She asked, now backed up into a corner. “What did I do?” “Alec” walked up to her, fists clenched. “Why would you think I was fake?” He asked.

“You didn’t remember our fight! You said you never fought with me over Yarg Foxy. You lied about everything!” She said. “Nonsense, Hazel! Why would you ever think that?”

“The real Alec wouldn’t lie.” She said. “Of course! But I’ve never lied to you!” His smile was sickening. “The real Alec wouldn’t talk to me.” 

“Hazel, I’ve always talked to you! What are you on about?” The fake Alec reached out.

“The real Alec wouldn’t punch me.” 

He stopped. “What did you just say?”

“ _ THE REAL ALEC WOULDN’T PUNCH ME! _ ” She spat out. His smile faltered. “The real Alec wouldn’t get physical with his own sister! I have never been punched by him my entire life! He wouldn’t hurt me!” Her anger shone through. “You’re  _ not _ him!  _ YOU ARE NOT HIM!! _ ”

“That’s it!” The imposter swung at her, but she blocked it with her arm. As soon as he tried again, she ran away from him, and out of the house. 

“HAZEL!!” He cried out, but she didn’t look back. “HAZEL, GET BACK HERE!” Tears were streaming from her eyes. 

It had the nerve to lie.

And it had the nerve to hurt her.

This thing wasn’t kind. What did it want?

She tripped and fell onto the pavement. It scrapped her hands and knees badly. She slid into the alleyway and continued to cry. 

“She’s back!”

“Oh no, why is she crying?”

“Where’s Alec? He should be with her.”

The Lonely Freddies chattered inside of the dumpster. She looked up. 

This would be the last place Hazel would’ve gone, but she had no clue where else to go. She still sobbed as she thought back to the fake Alec. 

Oh no, the Lonely Freddy containing the real Alec was still at home! It was only a matter of time until the fake Alec found him. What has she done?? 

“Hazel!” 

That voice.

“A-Alec? Is that you?” She turned slowly, fearing that the faker found her. 

He didn’t.

The real Alec—Lonely Freddy body and all—was staring at her. Did he risk being seen to find her? It didn’t matter; he was safe!

She hugged him tightly “Hazel, what happened? Why did you run off? How did the imposter find me??” She continued sobbing. Her hands were bleeding, and Alec felt it.

He saw her scraped hands, and the now black bruise on her lower arm. “Oh no...did he cause this?” She only nodded. “That faker...we have to stop him.”

“But how are we going to? He’s stronger than me!” 

Alec looked over to the dumpster. It was still open, and some of the Lonely Freddies were peeking out. 

“Alec’s back!”

“Hello, Mr. Alec!”

“What happened with Hazel?”

Alec’s eyes lit up. Literally. He looked back at Hazel. “Hey, listen to me.” She wiped her eyes, some of the tears already starting to dry. “Y...yeah?” He climbed on Hazel’s shoulders. “I have an idea.”

.

Hazel’s hands and knees were wrapped up in bandages as she re-entered her house. It was dark as the night, but she knew the Lonely Freddy possessing Alec’s body was in there. 

“Alec? Are you in here?” She called out. “I-I’m sorry. I promise I won’t do it again.” She shuffled through the drawers as she talked, grabbing a flashlight and hiding it in her bag as “Alec” walked down the stairs. 

“Are you really sorry?” He asked. She nodded. “Y-yeah.” He walked up closer to her “You promise you won’t do it again?” She backed away slowly. “Yes, I won’t do it again.”

“Don’t do it again.” He said with a harsh tone. He turned around and went to go back upstairs. “Wait!” She called out. “I need to show you something.”

He didn’t stop. “Alec, the Lonely Freddy tried attacking me!” She cried out.

He stopped. “It what?” He turned to face her. “It’s still in the pizzeria. I’m afraid it’ll attack more people!”

“Alec” nodded. “Let’s go get that demon.” He left the house, Hazel staying behind for a moment. 

“It worked.” She whispered, and followed the imposter towards Freddy’s. Alec was hidden within her bag and she was careful to make sure he didn’t fall out.

The two entered as they saw the Lonely Freddy run past into the dining area.

“There it is!” The imposter followed it. Hazel ran behind him, as she saw them both enter the backroom. “Are you ready?” Alec nodded as the two snuck towards the door. She peeked around the entrance as she saw the Lonely Freddies perk out from above him. 

“Alec” realized all too late as the real Alec screamed “GET HIM!!”

He was first tripped up by the Lonely Freddy he was chasing, making him stumble and lean forward. Two other Lonely Freddies threw themselves upon him, one landing on his back and another on his neck. He reeled back to try and shake them off, and that’s when five others flew upon his chest, screaming. 

The Lonely Freddies on the ground pulled a rope and made the bastard fall over, as the remaining few tackled and pinned him onto the floor. Hazel and Alec laughed at the chaos.

Alec jumped out from the bag and positioned himself onto the colorful stool. He held his breath as the others dragged the faker towards him. Hazel watched as a Lonely Freddy activated his powers for him. 

The transformation began, as the Lonely Freddy became limp and lifeless, and the color returned to Alec’s face. 

Alec fell over, almost lifeless. He was panting heavily. 

“Alec!” She ran over to her brother, helping him up. “Alec, Alec, look at me. Are you okay??” His breathing became slower and lighter. 

He turned his arms over. He felt his chest and face. Tears were coming from his eyes. His normal eyes.

His human eyes.

“Hazel…”

Suddenly, she felt her body being enveloped in a great big hug. He promised he would do it once he was human. Hazel could contain herself as she returned it, tears pouring from her eyes. Alec was back. He was here. He was alive. He was finally home.

The sheer excitement in the room was contagious, as the Lonely Freddies jumped up and down, happily giggling and bouncing as they spoke.

“Mr. Alec’s back in his body!”

“So we can return to our bodies, too?”

“We actually did it! We fought a Lonely Freddy!”

The two couldn’t stop smiling. The nightmare was over. It was finally over! Alec was human again, and now, reunited with his sister.

.

Days later, Alec was holding the now stitched-up Yarg Foxy plush. He and Hazel were walking back home from a visit at Freddy’s, followed by a girl named Sarah.

She was holding her hands together as they talked, Hazel enjoying the new company. As they walked past the park, they spotted the police taking down a missing poster. 

“Oh, Millie must’ve been found!” Sarah said in surprise. Hazel was worried, what happened to Millie? “I hope I can talk to her and ask what happened. She must be homesick by now.”

Hazel squeezed Alec’s hand as they saw Sarah waved goodbye, going back to her house. They waved back as they continued walking home. 

A home where not a single Lonely Freddy roams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re reading this, you’ve mad it to the end. The first ever rewrite that started this adventure has finally reached an end. Thank you, one and all, for reading the rewrite of Lonely Freddy. Goodbye!


End file.
